


Different Kind of Sexy

by fhartz91



Series: Klaine One-shots [61]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dalton Academy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 12:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11691765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/fhartz91
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are studying together in Blaine’s dorm room at Dalton when Kurt finds out a secret about his boyfriend that makes him look at Blaine in a new way.





	Different Kind of Sexy

**Author's Note:**

> This is another re-write.

Kurt peers at his history book, struggling to read the miniscule writing on a nearly microscopic document pictured in a box on the upper right corner of the page. He stares at it under normal light, then he shoves it underneath the desk lamp, squinting until his brow hurts and his head starts to thump from concentrating too hard.

“Ugh!” he groans, sitting back in his chair and rubbing his crossed eyes. “Why do they make the pictures in this book so _small_? And if they insist on making them _small_ , why do they require that we read them to answer the questions?”

Blaine raises his eyes from his Calculus homework and scans the page Kurt is struggling to read.

“They do that to torture you. They want to see how dedicated you are to your studies,” he says, his eyes returning to his own assignment.

“Would you mind taking a look at this for me?” Kurt asks. “See if you can read what it says? I think my brain’s just rejecting all attempts at this point.”

“Uh … why don’t we look the document up on the Internet?” Blaine pats his pockets for his phone, avoiding the book Kurt nudges his way at all costs.

“Because they don’t even tell you what it is!” Kurt slams his hands down on the page, attempting to cause it physical pain. “It just says  _a page from Napoleon’s diary_. It doesn’t even say  _which_  page!”

“That … that sucks …”

“Yes. Yes, it does.” Kurt watches Blaine fumble with his phone, swiping his screen and opening a browser window. He can’t help noticing how uncomfortable Blaine seems, conspicuously keeping his eyes away from the page, but Kurt can’t imagine why. He finds the website for the publishing company, then looks up the text book, but that leads him nowhere. He Googles a few other things, his lip pinched between his teeth, stressing over finding an answer. He finally gets to a point where he has to concede. All the roads he’s taken have decidedly dead ends. He puts his phone back in his pocket with a sigh and holds out his hand.

“Alright. Give me the book.”

Kurt hands over his book, side-eyeing his confusing boyfriend. Blaine stares at it, but he doesn’t move closer to the picture to read the words on the image. Kurt stabs the photo with his finger, tapping it to attract Blaine’s attention.

“Right here,” he says. “This picture here.”

“I --- I know which picture it is.” Blaine squints, then his eyes dart away. He rubs them and looks back, the corners twitching as his eyes fight to focus.

Kurt knows that the photograph is ridiculously small, but the way Blaine is behaving is just plain odd. Blaine continues on this way for a few minutes, and Kurt frowns.

“What’s going on with you?” he asks.

“Uh … nothing,” Blaine says. “I just …” He sighs heavily, as if he’s run out of options and is about to do something he _really_ doesn’t want to do. He leans toward his desk, opens his top drawer, and pulls out a leather glasses case. Kurt watches him flip the case open and pull out a pair of black-rimmed Wayfarers - the kind people wear with plain glass lenses for looks. Blaine slides them up the bridge of his nose. He blinks a few times, returning his attention to the book, and Kurt can tell that this pair is prescription.

“Wait a minute,” Kurt says as Blaine stares at the image, completely focused on the page in front of him, “you wear glasses? You didn’t tell me you needed glasses.”

Blaine’s jaw tenses. “They’re … uh … they’re just for reading, and only close up,” he explains, but it sounds to Kurt like it bothers him. “About the picture – it’s a love letter to Napoleon’s wife, but I can’t make it out much more than that. But since we know that much, we can try another website.”

Blaine returns the book to Kurt’s lap, then turns his red face away to put the glasses back in their case.

“Hold on.” Kurt tosses the book on the floor and reaches Blaine before he can put his glasses away. “How come I’ve never seen these before? We’ve been going out for four months.”

“I … just don’t like wearing them.” Blaine tries to reach the eyeglass case on his desk, but Kurt grabs his wrist.

“But, why?” Kurt grabs Blaine’s other wrist and straddles his legs, pinning him to his chair so that Blaine has no choice but to sit with his glasses on and talk to Kurt.

“I just … I never thought I looked good in them,” Blaine admits. His face flushes deeper, but he doesn’t look away. “I think they kind of, you know, make me … look like a dork.”

“Really?” Kurt asks, a sly grin twitching his lips. “That’s too bad, because I think they’re  _hot_.”

Blaine raises an eyebrow. He usually knows when Kurt is teasing him, and this is something Kurt might tease him about, but this time, it’s difficult for him to tell.

“You’re kidding me,” he says, though his face starts to relax, grinning in response to Kurt’s darkening expression.

Kurt wraps Blaine’s arms around him. He inches up his lap and ruts over his abs with the rapidly hardening bulge in the front of his pants.

“Does  _that_  feel like I’m kidding you?”

Blaine sucks in a moan as Kurt’s face lowers over his, sliding their lips together and kissing him gently.

“N-no,” Blaine stutters. “I guess you’re not then.”

Kurt kisses Blaine again, raising his hands to Blaine’s shirt and undoing the buttons.

“Is your door locked?” Kurt asks, moving his kisses down the line of Blaine’s neck.

“I think so,” Blaine answers, starting on the button to Kurt’s slacks. “Did you want to go check?”

“Not particularly,” Kurt says, pulling back far enough to give Blaine a wink before he continues down his collarbone.

“So, you think glasses are sexy?” Blaine asks, his eyes rolling when Kurt latches over one of his nipples and starts to suck.

“Mmm-hmm.”

“But, you don’t think they make me look like a nerd- _oh_ …?”

Kurt moves to Blaine’s other nipple and licks over it with the tip of his tongue before answering.

“Not like a nerd. _Sexy_. Just … a different kind of sexy.”

“You know, I can’t … I can’t wear these all the time.” Blaine slides Kurt’s zip down and maneuvers his hand into his briefs, taking Kurt’s growing erection in his hand. “I mean, they’re just reading glasses.”

“I know,” Kurt says, returning to Blaine’s mouth, unbuttoning his pants. “But for now, they stay on.”

 


End file.
